


Daddy Was A Bad Man

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Parents, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Dark, Dirty Talk, Gang Rape, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Omc/Dean, gang bang impregnation; Someone hold Dean down and fucks his ass to breed him. Maybe John watches or participates as a group of hunters all fuck Dean over and over until he's a sloppy knocked up mess. Bonus if it's a punishment for disobeying John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Was A Bad Man

Once upon a time there was a little boy, cute and sweet and adorably freckled face. Dean was a good boy by heart, yet one act of disobeying a direct order resulted in a horrific punishment. Sammy is asleep in bed, widdle thumb tucked between his lips, and a fluffy teddy bear clutched in his grasp. Daddy wakes up his oldest son and takes his hand to lead him out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the basement, whispering “come on, Deano, I have a surprise for you.” 

So clueless of what his father had planned, Dean tiptoed down the stairs, thinking no bad thoughts of what was about to happen. Three big men were waiting for him, taller than daddy and strong, muscular, and all nude. ‘Daddy, what’s going on? Who are those men?’ Dean was going to inquire, but one large man shoved him down onto a mattress Daddy had put on the ground. 

Daddy said nothing, and did nothing to stop what was already in motion. The man’s hand went up Dean’s leg and slid into his pajama bottoms and didn't come back down. Fingers fondled his little boy cock and his hairless balls, and Dean’s heart jumped, but he did not make a sound—didn’t scream or cry or whimper. He did not want to wake his young sleeping brother upstairs. 

The other men stood close by jacking their big dicks while the other man, like a vicious lion, mauled him, ripping off his Batman pajamas. Dean pleads for mercy with his green eyes, but Daddy did nothing as the man gripped his bottom roughly and forcefully spreads his ass-cheeks wide open. A finger brushed over his tiny, tight hole and Dean whimpered when the flesh twitched. 

“So fucking hot,” the man growled, kneeling on the dirty mattress behind Dean. “Just look at this tight, pretty, pink boypussy.” The other men laughed and one even smacked his bottom, making his perky ass-cheeks jiggle. 

Dean wanted to scream and beg Daddy to make the man stop touching him in his special spot, but if he made a sound Sammy might hear and he didn’t want his little innocent brother to see him weak and vulnerable to a cruel man. He tried to stay silent, but when wet fingers slide into him—three, digging deep and stretching him painfully wide—Dean cried out in pain. The other men watching delighted in his pain, laughing merrily as they tugged on their dicks. 

Daddy yelled at Dean to be silent, and told him he deserved this for breaking the rules. The man couldn’t wait to hurt the little boy; he slid his fingers out of the clenched pucker and slicked up his cock with spit, rubbing his cockhead around and around Dean’s hole. When the man’s hips jabbed forward, forcing the thick, juicy meat of flesh into the tight little hole, Dean buried his face in the mattress and screamed as he was viciously penetrated. 

The pain was worse than the time Dean broke his arm, burning hot from inside him. The man brutally rapes him, saying how Dean would look pretty carrying his babies, his tummy all swollen and plump, tiny titties full of creamy milk. Each man took a turn coming inside him, patting his little tummy as their cum filled him up. When the last man groaned and shot his load inside Dean, the little boy—hurt and humiliated and wanting his mommy—tucked his thumb into his mouth, suckling as he began to sob. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/96922.html?thread=37147034#t37147034)


End file.
